


Under the Stars (I Need Nothing But You)

by the-bi-writer (ineedapenname)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, Nothing to see here, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, but can be read as a stand-alone, except for lots of sex, extended scene from There is No Redemption Here, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedapenname/pseuds/the-bi-writer
Summary: After weeks trapped together in the First Order, Finn and Rey sneak out of the medbay, and finally get some time alone.This is an alternate "first time" scene from my Finnrey Knights of Ren multi-chapter fic (There is No Redemption Here.) It's no longer cannon-compliant, and there's no real plot besides sex, so it can be read as a stand-alone.Written forFinnrey Fridaysone year anniversary!





	Under the Stars (I Need Nothing But You)

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read No Redemption, here's some quick context: Finn is training to be a Knight of Ren, and Rey is a captive on Starkiller Base. Their ultimate plan is to escape, but for the moment, they take a little time just to be together.

“You really did all this for me?” Rey asks when she opens her eyes. The room is simple but beautiful; a bed with soft brown blankets, a plush carpet that makes her wriggle her toes in delight, and above, seen through softly glowing glass, nothing but the stars.

They’re standing in a mini greenhouse dome at the very top of the medbay tower, maybe 40 paces across, round in all directions, and walled with nothing but an expansive view of the night sky.

Finn pulls her farther into the room and she follows, feeling a thrill in her stomach as they near the bed.

“Strictly for sleeping purposes, of course,” Finn says with mock seriousness. “To keep the nightmares away.”

He sits on the edge of the bed, bouncing a little and looking up at her with a teasing grin. He pulls Rey toward him and she follows easily, standing in the space between his legs and hooking her arms over his neck.

Finn places both hands on her waist, skimming the skin just under her shirt, and Rey shivers with delight. Finn’s hands are like the rest of him; both fierce and gentle, both soft and strong. And she wants to feel them _everywhere._

She moves closer on instinct and leans for a kiss, but he tightens his grip on her hips, keeping her firmly in place. She looks down at him, confused, and then watches with growing anxiety as a complicated series of emotions flash across Finn’s open face. Rey’s suddenly worried that she’s done something terribly wrong.

“Do you…” she starts, suddenly unsure. “Do want to stop? I thought you were joking, but if you don’t want to do anything tonight...”

“Oh kriff it’s not that,” he says, looking up at her again. He takes one of her hands from around his neck and kisses her palm, nuzzling into it. “Believe me Rey, I’ll happily fuck you into the next star system if you want me to. I just need to know _that_ you want me to.”

“Oh,” she says, realization dawning. Her anxiety melts into adoration for this wonderful, thoughtful man, and then her thoughts are drowned out by anything but _want._ “Yes. That. I would like that very much. The fucking, that is. With you.”

Finn throws his head back and laughs, open mouthed, and then Rey’s leaning down to capture his smile with a kiss, and he’s laying back, urging her to climb on top of him, his hands insistent on her waist.  

Rey takes a deep, centering breath, and suddenly she _feels_ his need, surrounding them in a pleasant haze, mirroring her own thoughts. Then Finn’s hands are traveling up, cupping her breasts through her thin shirt, and Rey’s whispering, “Clothes,” in a ragged voice. “Too many clothes.

“Patience, my love,” Finn whispers, his breath hot in her ear. He deftly flips them over so that Rey’s on her back, and then he’s kissing her neck and she’s arching up into him, grinding her hips upward to meet his.

He undulates his body to meet her rhythm, and she whines a protest, begging for more. She sends him an image - him naked in the starlight, buried deep within her, her nails raking trails on his bare back - and he chuckles, low and sexy. Then he breathes the most beautiful word that Rey’s ever heard: “Yes.”

Finn pulls back and takes off his shirt in one swift motion. Then he’s standing and slipping off his pants, leaving him in nothing but moonlight.

“Holy stars, you’re hot,” Rey says, no hint of embarrassment in her voice. Finn preens a little at her praise.

Then Rey’s doing the same, peeling off her top and wriggling out of her pants. They both laugh when Rey’s underwear gets caught on her leg brace, but Finn grabs a knife from a fallen pants pocket and cuts them off, throwing them across the room in abandon.

Then he sits back on his haunches, between Rey’s open legs, enjoying the perfect view of her cunt. “I want to taste you,” he says simply.

Rey shivers in delight all the way to her toes, and then spreads her legs wider in invitation. Finn begins to nip and suck at the soft flesh of her thighs, taking his sweet time on his way to her sex. Rey, impatient as always, whimpers, “I need you inside me.”

She’s normally far too proud to beg, but there is _nothing_ in the galaxy that she wants more than Finn in this moment. Nothing that she would rather beg for. “Please,” she says, “Finn, please.”

It must have been his name that did it, because his tongue is suddenly teasing her lips apart, flicking her clit once, twice, three times. Rey arches her back in pleasure, letting out a long, low moan.

Finn slips two fingers into her, agonizingly slowly, and she gasps at the feeling. He begins to slide them in and out, his tongue now moving in long, steady stripes over her clit, and she swears in every language she knows.

“You feel amazing,” she moans, relishing his touch.

“You taste amazing,” he says, pausing to grin up at her. It’s a beautiful sight.

Without breaking eye contact, he adds another finger, and grins as she throws her head back in relief. Rey lets out something between a growl and a moan, and as Finn fucks her faster until she descends into tiny, mewling noises.

In a brief moment of clarity, Rey look down and sees Finn watching her, his mouth open and his eyes blown wide with lust. She grins and sends him another image, and this time, he acts at once, pulling out of her swiftly and yanking her to her feet.

His hands on her hips are now rough and urgent, his earlier reticence long gone. He lifts her into the air, using the Force to position her just above his ready cock.

“It’s about time you stopped treating me like porcelain,” she whispers, but it’s the thing she has time to think, because then he’s lowering her slowly onto his cock, filling her up, and she knows nothing but this moment. This feeling. Finn.

Still held in the air by an invisible Force, she wraps her legs around his back and urges him into her, biting at his neck to encourage him along. This time though, he doesn’t need the encouragement; he’s not playing around.

He thrusts up hard, his face a mask of relief at being inside her at last. Then he sets a steady, punishing pace, and Rey moans his name with every thrust. She stretches upward, bracing her hands on the low domed ceiling and using the leverage to move in time with the snap of his hips.

Finn’s moaning now, low and guttural, chanting her name like a plea and a prayer. His hips start to stutter, losing their rhythm, and Rey knows he’s close. She reaches between them and flicks her clit hard and fast, until she’s ready to come as well.

“Come for me, baby,” she whispers, and then Finn’s shouting, head thrown back and face cast in pleasure-pain. The sight pushes Rey over the edge and they come together, her walls pulsing and milking out every last drop.

Finn walks them over to the bed and lays them down, trying to catch his breath. They’re both sweating and shaking, and laughing a little in delirious joy. Finn buries his face in Rey’s sweating chest, sucking at each of her nipples in turn. She gasps, over sensitive, and cups his cheeks to pull him up for a kiss instead.

Their kiss is lazy, sated, and laced the shivers of aftershocks. Like this one precious night, like this one moonlit moment, it is perfect.

Then Rey whispers, and Finn laughs in agreement: “Let’s do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the main fic if you'd like to read!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10665558/chapters/23606388) Otherwise, comes say hi on [tumblr](https://the-bi-writer.tumblr.com/), or let me know what you think in the comments below. Thanks for reading!


End file.
